An Assassin 's Wings
by Shadow290
Summary: Raven is an assassin but not for nothing. She has spent her whole life killing and searching for someone so she can complete a certain task. Nothing and no one is going to stand in her way.
1. Killing New People

**Summary:** I have come all this way, have spent half my life, and traveled many paths only to have them all lead me here. To a crime filled place known as Jump City. But at least I have finally found the place where I believe he is. His power emanates from this city. I will find him no matter what it takes, until I have finally finished what I have set out to do. After all, I didn't become an assassin for nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is my second fanfic. It's a Raven fanfic if you haven't guessed already. I came up with this idea when I was bored in school, and all I ever do is think about Teen Titans(jk). So please review this story and give me your suggestions and comments. I don't mind flames but please don't bash me to death. Also check out my first fanfic _The Things You Lock Away_. It is of course a Raven fanfic and it has a totally different story line but Raven is still cool. So don't forget to review please! Thanks and enjoy!

**Killing New People**

"Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you?" he croaked defiantly back.

"Simple. I'll kill you." As if to emphasize the point the dagger was pressed harder into his throat drawing a thin line of blood.

"I'd rather die than face his wrath. Anything is better than that." He savagely countered as sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"Fine then have it your way," and in a flash the dagger was stabbed in his heart and he crumpled onto the ground before he could even scream.

She stood over his dead body, watching the blood seep into a puddle around him. _Only fitting for one such as you, _she thought before escaping into the darkness of the night.

* * *

"There's been another one," Robin said as he hung up the phone.

"Oh man, not again," Cyborg moaned as he turned off his favorite television program.

"It's the same as before too; a simple stab through the heart and nothing else. No fingerprints, no weapon, no nothing. The only lead we've got is that most of the victims are rich and/or involved in the government proceedings of Jump City."

"Dude! What if some alien terrorist faction was planning on taking over the city and sucking out all their brains out and using them sort of like dummies, and controlling the city that way. And then once they control the city then they'll move on to the world!" Beast Boy proclaimed.

"There is just one problem with that theory, Beast Boy."

"What?"

"The victims would need to still be alive."

"Oh," Beast Boy said deflating onto the couch.

"Robin got ya there BB," Cyborg said once he finished laughing.

"But who could possibly want to do such a thing?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Who knows, Star? It could be a multitude of things. Greed, power, fame, virtually anything," Robin told her.

"On my home planet of Tameran such behavior would be punished with banishment," Star righteously stated.

"Well before any punishment can be exacted we need to get this assassin first," Robin told them. "So far I've taken the gathered data on these cases and used them to pinpoint possible targets. Each of these targets will be given special remotes to alert us if they're in any danger." He held up a small remote with a large red button on it. "Today we're going to spend the day handing these out to each of the targets listed. Cyborg and Beast Boy you'll go together and hand out one half. Starfire and I will hand out the other half."

"All right then. I've wanted to give the Tcar a spin for a while now. But you better not dirty or damage my car, BB," Cyborg said accusingly.

"Dude! Since when have I ever dirtied your car?" Beast Boy asked feigning being stung by his words.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cyborg retorted back. "Remember that time when you turned into that weird jelly oozing thing. It took me a month to get all that slime out of my precious baby! A month!"

"But that was an accident!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he followed Cyborg down the hall towards the garage.

"Oh yeah then what about the time when you when you turned into a dog-"

"I couldn't hold it!" Cyborg and Beast Boy argument receded as they went downstairs.

"So you ready, Star?" Robin asked as he scooped up the other half of the remotes.

"Yes, Robin." Starfire said gleefully as she then grabbed him and they flew towards their destination.

* * *

She stood on top of the building watching as the sun's rays caressed the top of the buildings. It was blindingly bright, compared to the dark task she had to do once again tonight. She sighed as the sun's rays disappeared. _Perhaps tonight will wield more answers._ She jumped off of the building and silently flew towards her destination, a large house located on the coast of the city. Silently she phased into shadow and followed her senses to where she knew tonight's target would be.

She ended up in a large elegant room. That would have been empty save for the large fireplace and armchair that sat in front of it. Obviously this one had been expecting her because she could tell he knew she was there.

"I was waiting for you to come," a masculine voice said. She couldn't see him but she knew he was sitting in that chair. She silently slid out one of her daggers and gripped her long pale fingers around its hilt. She heard a small click as though something was being pressed, but she paid it no heed. Tonight was the night she would get answers. "Planning on killing me?"

"Not if you give me what I want to know," she hissed back at him.

"Even if I did give you what you want you would probably kill me anyways," he said lightly.

"Perhaps," she replied evenly. She didn't reject it because he was right; she probably would end up killing him anyways.

She heard footsteps as the man stood up and walked to stand less than five feet away from her. Slowly his human appearance diminished as a set of horns, fangs, and claws showed him for what he really was, a demon. She stood there leisurely as though she was facing an actual human instead of a ferocious demon who could easily tear another human apart in half with his fangs and claws. She sized him up as did he, and both knew that she was the stronger of the two, even with her human looks. Wasting no time she sprang forward and threw him into the wall and had her dagger against his neck in less than three seconds. The demon didn't respond, only looked up at her calmly as she stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"So," she began, "how did a zero like you become a millionaire in less than a month?"

"I got lucky," the demon replied.

"Yeah and I'm not going to kill you," she replied sarcastically. "You must have had some dealings. I know your kind. You're all greedy little scumbags with no regard for anyone other than yourselves. You'll do anything to get what you want. Perhaps if you tell me quickly I won't torture you to death like I was planning. I'll just give you one quick stab."

"Oh that's really pleasant."

"Better than what I have planned for you."

"Please, I'm more afraid of him than I am of you," he said as he bared his fangs.

"That's what they all say. But obviously you haven't heard the news about me, but then again you wouldn't because all the ones who know are already dead." _That shut him up._

"So what do you want to know then?" he asked grudgingly.

"What is he planning? Why are so many demons gathered in this city? And where the hell is your leader?" She gave him a fierce gaze that let him know that one wrong move or word and he would be in a world of pain unlike any he had known before.

"He paid me very well for my services, as he does for many of his willing servants. All he wanted me to do was recruit more demons," the demon said nonchalantly.

"And for what purpose would that serve him?" She asked as she gazed steadily at his red face.

"Don't know. You know him, he was never the type to let any of the small fries in on the big scheme of things. All he told me to do was to recruit and I would be justly rewarded. As you can see he has been true to his word."

She nodded grudgingly. She could tell he was telling the truth but also that he was leaving out some important facts. "Anything else?" she asked as she used her powers to slightly squeeze his lungs.

"What are you talking about?" he wheezed his horns twitching from lack of air. "I told you everything I know."

"Don't lie to me," she hissed as she swiftly cut off one of his clawed fingers. The demon let out a scream of pain as she began to cut the second. "The whole thing before I get to more painful places."

"Fine!" the demon exclaimed his calm exterior now erased. "There is something about this city, something about its location."

"Go on," she said vehemently as she cut his third finger off.

"I believe-" The demon stopped short as it quickly changed into his human form and the door was swung open and the lights in the room came into life with startling brightness. In the doorway stood four teenagers, probably no older than her self. But one was green, the other was cybernetic, one was an alien girl, and the last was obviously a human boy in a rainbow colored suit.

"Freeze!" the rainbow boy commanded as he spotted her knife at the now human throat. She just stared at him with incredulousness.

"I don't think so," she replied monotonously as she quickly slit the demon's throat and then vanished into the shadows.

* * *

"Freeze!" As soon as Robin said it he thought it sounded ridiculous. As the assassin stared at him with a look of incredulousness he examined his enemy. She was lean, lithe, and of an average height. She wore a black body suit that clung to her curves allowing for easy movement and a belt with large red rubies surrounded by gold circles on it along with dark blue boots. Her skin was a delicate gray. Her face was thin and sharp, framed by short purple hair and in the center of her forehead was a diamond shaped ruby. He noted that she was certainly about their age or perhaps a year or two older. But what caught Robin's attention the most was her amethyst eyes that seemed to hold an eternity of secrets and knowledge yet still seemed to be so devoid of emotion.

He was so concentrated on memorizing her appearance to his mind that he hardly noticed her parting words before she slit the innocent man's throat and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Sitting on her bed she wiped her dagger free from the demon's blood. She had come so close to getting more answers yet once again something happened to ruin it for her. She cursed herself for letting herself get caught in the act. She was certain now that she wouldn't be able to keep up pretending she was a civilian now that they knew what she looked like. In less than a day she would be found and then her whole plan for doing her nightly business stealthily would be ruined. _Damn that demon. He knew they were coming. He purposely led me on and in the end only changed back to human form to frame me, knowing that I would have to kill him in the end anyways wile they managed to get a good look at me. _

Of course, however, she knew who those teens probably were. Ever since she had gotten to this city she had seen articles everywhere proclaiming their often successful crime fighting. She knew that they lived in that big shaped T tower on that remote island; and she also knew that it was perhaps time to pay them a little visit.

* * *

The Titans gathered round Cyborg as he plugged into the main computer and uploaded the picture he had taken of the assassin. The image popped up on their large plasma television screen. It was a good full body shot picture; showing her black outfit and her delicate features along with her amazing eyes.

Beast Boy let out a long whistle. "Can anyone say hot?"

"She'd probably look better behind bars," Robin said.

"Well, I've never seen the likes of her before," Cyborg added. "And there are no photos in the criminal database that match up with hers. She must be new."

"But she seemed to be our age," Starfire said worriedly. "How is it possible that someone so young can- can kill innocent people?"

"I don't know," Robin replied. "But it is imperative that she be caught immediately before anymore victims are added to her list. Cyborg, send this to the Police Department Headquarters and see if they can get a name to go with this picture. All of the deaths have been here in the city so it is probable that she is residing in the city as well."

"All right, file's ready," Cyborg announced.

"Good, get ready to send," Robin told him.

"That won't be necessary," a low monotone voice said from behind them. They all turned around to find the assassin standing only three feet from where they all were. Immediately they got into fighting stances quickly erasing the shock from their faces.

"What do you want? And how did you get into the tower?" Robin growled holding a birdarang in his hand.

"Relax. I have no weapons with me," the assassin stated calmly gesturing towards her self which truly was devoid of any weapons. "Not that I would need weapons to kill you anyhow."

"And how is this supposed to make us trust you?" Cyborg asked as he held sonic cannon aimed at her head.

"It isn't," she replied with dead seriousness. "I just wanted to let you know that I came here to talk, not fight."

"To talk about what?" Robin asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"About why you shouldn't release that stuff to the police."

"Oh and why shouldn't we?" Beast Boy asked.

"Patience, Beast Boy," Robin told him before returning his attention back to the assassin. "If you want us to hear you out then you had better answer a few of our questions first."

"I suppose that's fair," she agreed.

"First question: who are you?"

"Raven," she replied with her voice still devoid of any emotions.

"Second, why have you been going around killing innocent people?"

"Innocents?" Raven laughed coldly. "Who I killed weren't even people. They were demons who were exploiting your city to their advantage," she simply stated. That raised a couple of eyebrows.

"They certainly didn't look like any demon I have ever seen," Cyborg said. "They looked pretty human to me."

"Well looks can be deceiving."

"And we're supposed to believe this how?" Beast Boy asked.

"Firstly, I don't go around killing innocent people. If not you four would have been dead already and I wouldn't have wasted my time trying to convince you guys that I'm not a killer of innocents. And secondly I have proof."

"Oh yeah? Then show us!" Beast Boy dared.

"Fine," she said with an evil grin before the Titans were swept into darkness.

* * *

Moments later they landed on solid ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Cyborg asked rubbing his head.

"Nothing really," Raven replied. "You said you wanted to see proof and so I am going to show you." She gestured toward the sign on the front of the building.

"The morgue!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How are dead people supposed to be proof?"

"You'll see."

"I do not understand, Robin, What is a morgue?" Starfire asked.

"I'll explained later," Robin answered as he led them inside. The guard seeing who they were; immediately let them in and led them to the fridges that held Raven's victims. "So what exactly is your proof?"

"Watch and learn," she told them as she pulled open the first fridge. Starfire screamed and went to hold onto Robin's arm as she saw the decaying corpse of the last victim. To Beast Boy's horror she placed two of her long delicate fingers on the man's forehead and began whispering quietly. As she did the man's body began to distort and when she finally stopped her whispering what lay before them was a demon with red skin, horns, claws, and fangs that could rip through trees.

The Titans stared in shocked silence. "Impossible," Cyborg whispered.

"If you don't believe me I could reveal my other victims' true forms as well," she told them rather enjoying their uneasiness.

"That won't be necessary," Robin told her.

"Alright then," Raven said with an almost dejected look before once again whisking them off in darkness.

* * *

This time they weren't so shocked when they landed back in the T Tower's living room.

"Alright. So you proved your point. But if they really are demons then why didn't you notify us or the police for help?" Robin asked.

"Because to do so would eventually leak out to the public and I shudder to think what the police would do if I told them I was after demons."

"Why?"

"Because demons are everywhere and that means there are some even acting as police officers. Why do you think a demon case has never made it to any reports? It's because those demons that have infiltrated into the system keep it under wraps and erase all possible connections whatsoever. If they knew who was killing them off, they would set out to kill me."

"Then why tell us?"

"Because I'm positive that none of you are demons and that if you are as intelligent as I believe you to be, then you would keep your mouths shut." A shocked silence followed that statement.

"I believe you, but I don't trust you," Robin told her grimly. "But I want you to stay at the tower so we can keep a watch over you."

Raven made a small grin. "Very well, you can try if you wish. I'll just go get my things then." She was about to disappear when Robin halted her. "What?"

"Why are you after demons anyway?"

"Somebody has to stop them," Raven replied before taking the form of a Raven and a disappearing.

"So you say, but I have a feeling you're lying," Robin said although he knew she was already gone. She however had stuck around as a shadow long enough to hear him yet didn't reply back. Instead she ignored his remark and left to fetch her belongings.

**

* * *

Author's Note: If you liked this story or not don't forget to check out my first Raven fanfic and my other one too. They are all about Raven. Yay!**


	2. Utterly Repulsive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. 

**Author's Note:** Please forgive me! I know it took me awhile to update and I want to tell you all that I am truly sorry. I have had a major case of writer's block and have not been able to think straight for awhile. A big thanks to all have reviewed. Please continue with reviewing! So read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

**

Utterly Repulsive

Raven was sitting on her cot, stuffing the few articles of clothing she owned into a duffel bag. She knew she wouldn't miss this place. With only four by two feet of walking space, a broken stove, a sink that probably had piss coming out of it instead of water, and a small hole in the wall that the landlord had said was a closet, it was more like a prison cell than anything else. Other than to eat and change she had, for the most part, tried to avoid even staying in the horrible, over-priced shit hole. It would be nice to have a place that could be called a room and not be able to hear the screams and shouts that came from the other occupants.

Kneeling on the floor she lifted the floorboards that she had pried loose when she first got there, to reveal all of her most precious belongings. Mostly they were weapons. Picking up her assortment of stars, daggers, and blades she wondered how she would ever get them past the ever-watchful eyes of the Titans' leader. As soon as she thought about him she recalled the situation she was in. She knew that she would be kept a close eye on and that, if they could, they would try to stop her late night visits. But she couldn't have that. She had told hem she would stay but hadn't promised that she would stop them. If she had to sneak out in the middle of the night, then that was fine with her. And if she couldn't pull it off then, she'd risk doing it during the day. She packed the last of her weapons and a mirror into her duffel bag, making sure each weapon was separated by a bit of cloth to prevent them from clanking together. Then she rose from her knees and walked out of the room without another look.

She walked down the rickety, decaying staircase and made her way to the landlord's room. Without so much as knocking she opened the door and waited for him to fix his attention upon her. The landlord did so but slowly, allowing her to get a good view of his apartment. It had to be at least three or four times bigger than her room but with all the junk and trash it looked about half the size it really was. The stench from the room was overwhelming, as though the man hadn't showered for the last two weeks and pissed in his chair instead of using a toilet. But she didn't say anything, only politely waited for him to respond while trying not to faint from nausea.

"What the hell do you want?" the landlord barked grumpily as he swiveled his arm chair around during the commercial break. His looks were worse than his room's; with his beer belly sticking out from under a stained white tee, old sweat pants, messy hair, and bloodshot eyes he looked like he didn't even have a home.

Raven looked him straight into the eyes, ignoring the appearance and odor. "I'm leaving. I won't be requiring a room anymore."

"Well, you still owe this month's rent," he snarled, resembling a dog.

"It's the second. I paid you for last month already but I refuse to pay for this month. I'll pay you for the two days that the last payment didn't cover, but that's it," Raven said in a steely voice.

The landlord's face turned red as he walked over to her angrily stopping two feet in front of her. "You stay, you pay!" the landlord fumed.

"And I will pay," Raven told him calmly. "But only for those two days. I'm not wasting precious money on a shitty dump like this. I'm broke enough as it is."

"Well there are," he paused his eyes skimming over her form; Raven had to struggle not to skewer his eyes out, "different forms of payment." He leaned in closer and reached out to grab her. Instinctively she grabbed his wrist and twisted. He let out a yelp of pain.

"Don't even think about touching me!" Raven hissed venomously. "Or the next time you may find yourself with a few of your vital body parts missing." She twisted again, making sure the bone was at least fractured and threw him to the ground. "Here's your money." She took out a white envelope and tossed it on top of him. Then she grabbed her duffel bag and left, leaving the landlord crumpled up in a ball and holding his wrist.

* * *

Since Raven wasn't in any rush to confront the Titans yet and since she decided it would be funny to let them panic while she was gone, she took her time getting to Titans Tower. She walked along the streets and down to the wharves. With a reluctant sigh she flew across the ocean and to the doors of the tower. Not caring whether she rang the bell or not, as usual, she opened the door and proceeded to make her way to the Titan's living room, where she sensed they all were. She casually walked in acting perfectly innocent and monotonous.

"Where were you?" Robin demanded angrily as soon as she had entered the room.

"Getting my stuff," Raven replied calmly pointing to her only duffel bag that she held in her hand.

"It took you five hours to get one measly bag?" Beast Boy asked incredulously. Raven didn't reply, only stared him down until he looked away.

"Perhaps we should show Raven to her room?" Starfire asked trying to fill the tense silence.

"Good idea, Star," Robin said giving her a grin. Starfire blushed like mad and Raven rolled her eyes. "This way."

Raven followed them up a flight of stairs and up a long corridor until at last they stopped in front of a plain metal door. Cyborg punched a few buttons into an access pad and waited for it to take. Noiselessly, the door slid open revealing a brightly painted pink and purple room. There were dolls of all sorts, sizes, and colors covering the shelves and floor. A unicorn border circled the room, and the light bulbs were glazed in different colors giving a rainbow effect. The bed sheets were neon pink along with the vanity and closet door. Another purple colored door probably led to the bathroom.

"Star took the liberty of decorating your room. We figured that since you're both girls she'd probably know more of what you like, you know girly things n stuff," Beast Boy said as Raven stared speechless.

"Do you like it?" Starfire asked over-jubilantly floating in front of her.

"I'd have to say that…," Raven paused, cocking her head to one side as she sought to find the words to describe what she thought. "… I hate it." The Titans' faces dropped, but she paid them no heed. "It is probably the most utterly repulsive thing I have ever seen in my life, apart from my landlord." She turned to face them with her hands on her shapely hips. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like this type of girly shit. Geez, I'm an assassin for goodness sake, you'd think I'm not like other girls, wouldn't you?" she sounded indignant but that soon gave way to a rather secretive tone. "But don't worry." Raven grinned evilly. "I'll fix this up in no time." With that she used her powers to levitate them up and out of the room and slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

It had been several hours since Raven had kicked the Titans out of her new room. Ever since then the Titans had moped around in the living room waiting for her to come back down.

"But I do not understand," Starfire cried for the hundredth time. "Why did she not like my decorating?"

"Apparently she just has different tastes," Robin said sourly, obviously still psst that she had insulted and treated them so, after they had tried so hard not to make her feel like a prisoner.

"I wonder what she's doing up there?" Beast Boy asked curiously as he dangled his legs over the kitchen counter.

"No idea," Cyborg replied. "But I do know that I detected a bunch of metal stuff in her bag."

"Cool, a crime fighter and a metal detector! Awesome!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"We'll check that out when she comes down, but right now we have another issue to address." The other Titans fixated their gazes upon Robin. "Only super heroes are allowed to live in TitansTower-,"

"Oh no man you can't seriously be thinking that she of all people-,"

"We have no other choice, Cyborg," Robin interjected. "We'll have to make her a Titan."

"What?" Beast Boy asked incredulously. "Her become a Titan! The Teen Titans are supposed to fight bad guys like her!"

"Beast Boy has a point," Cyborg added. "And what makes you think that she'd be even willing to become a Titan? The last time I checked she's still an assassin."

"Robin, she does not seem like super hero material," Starfire told him.

"We have no choice," Robin told them. "She can't stay if she doesn't become a Teen Titan and we can't watch her if she doesn't stay."

Cyborg let out a disgruntled sigh. "I guess you're right man. There really is no other way."

"Why don't we just put her in jail?" Beast Boy asked.

"So she could just teleport her way out of it? Not a good idea." Robin answered.

"Oops, forgot about that."

"Perhaps if we make her see the goodness of living then perhaps she might withdraw from her evil ways!" Starfire suggested brightly. The others sweat dropped.

"Um, I don't think that's going to work Star."

"Yeah, Bird Boy is right. She's almost as stubborn as he is." Robin sent an icy glare at the cybernetic man.

"So the issue is settled. For the time being she'll become a Titan," Robin concluded as the others nodded their agreements. They lapsed into silence.

"It has been many hours now. Perhaps we may now check upon how Raven is doing? Perhaps she needs assistance."

"Fine, we've given her enough time to get sorted out. Besides I want to know more about those metal objects Cyborg detected in her bag." With that the Titans all got up and made their way towards Raven's room.

* * *

The Titans now all stood gathered outside of Raven's doorway anxiously waiting for Raven to respond to their knock. When they didn't get a reply they knocked again.

"Just wait a damn second!" came Raven's annoyed voice from the other side of the door. Moments later the door opened. The Titans stood shocked in her doorway.

"Dude did Halloween come early?" Beast Boy asked incredulously as he took in his surroundings. The room was completely the opposite of what it had been. The walls had been repainted to a dark blue with odd black spirals swirling on the back wall. The princess bed was gone instead replaced by a simple round bed that had the weirdest headboard they had ever seen. Her vanity was now a simple dark blue color with a large plain mirror hung above it. A bookcase as well as a large chest dominated the right wall of her room. Large, thick, navy curtains prevented the bright sunlight from streaming through the windows on both walls. Apart from that there were hardly any decorations except for a statue of a twisted mask and some other things. The only light came from a bunch of candles giving off a faint lavender and lilac scent.

"Dude, what happened to all the pink and purple?"

"Yeah, what happened to all the dolls and bears? And where did you get all this new stuff?" Cyborg asked in amazement.

"Firstly, I painted the room myself. Secondly, you wouldn't believe what you could buy and sell in the underground," Raven told them nonchalantly, as if she just made deals in the underground all the time, which she probably did. Robin looked at her and made a mental note that she was just as resourceful as she dangerous.

"You're kidding right?" Beast Boy asked. Raven gave him one of those looks that told them that she wasn't and he sweat dropped. "Shouldn't have asked."

"Well, umm, I like it," Starfire lied, trying to give Raven assurance that at least someone liked her room, when in all truth Raven couldn't give a damn what they thought.

"Yeah it's a bit dreary but nice," Robin said, not lying like Starfire had.

"Don't you think you need a bit more light in here?" Beast Boy piped up.

"No. Why?" Raven deadpanned.

"Oh, um, no reason."

"Then why did you bother to ask?"

"It just seemed kind of dark in here is all."

"I like it this dark."

"Oh." There was a tense silence as the conversation slammed to a halt.

"Soooo," Robin said trying to think of a way to ask her about the metal things in her bag before finally blurting out, "What's in your duffel bag?"

"Oh nothing much, why?" she asked feigning innocence.

"I detected several metal objects in your bag is all," Cyborg announced smartly.

"Oh," said Raven as she pretended that understanding was dawning on her for the first time. "So tin man here is a metal detector too? Interesting. But is it a custom for you all to be so nosy or is it just a habit?"

Steam began to pour from Cyborg's ears as she finished her comment. "All we want to do is check that you have no potentially harmful things in there," Robin said quickly.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Then why haven't you locked yourselves up already? Don't you have the potential to harm things?"

Robin ignored her last sarcastic questions with an effort. "Standard check. Now take it out!" he barked.

She looked at him with a small smirk tugging at her lips which only served to infuriate him more, before getting the duffel bag and placing it before them. "Search away," she said sarcastically pleasant with a mock bow. Robin didn't move. She could have booby trapped the bag and he didn't want to risk hurting his team mates. But if it hurt her, then it was totally fine with him.

"You do it," Robin commanded.

"Why of course Master!" she exclaimed with each word drenched in sarcasm. "Command away and I shall obey."

A vein was popping in his temple and he soon found himself wondering why he just hadn't turned her over to the police. They didn't know anything about her and she seemed more evil than good. But if what she had said about the demons was true, then he would end up putting all their lives on the line. She may have been a forced ally but he would have to trust her. That is, at least for now. "Just take out all the metal stuff," he murmured with his arms folded across his chest as he surveyed her movements.

Carefully she slid open the zipper and began to take out all her weapons. The Titans could only stare in shock as she took out her seemingly endless supply of blades, stars, and daggers. When she had finished, ten minutes later, she just stood up and leaned against the doorway.

"Holy shit!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he looked at the largest assortment of killing blades he had ever seen.

"What never seen a dagger before?" she asked in fake sweetness.

"We're going to have to confiscate them you know," Robin told her.

"Go ahead. I don't need them to do what I need to do. I just use them because I prefer to." She would miss her blades since she really did prefer them over her powers. There were just so many excellent uses for them, such as being excellent torture devices. She let out a sigh; it was a sacrifice she was just going to have to make. "So take them away if you wish."

Robin quickly produced a bag from his utility belt and unceremoniously dumped them in.

"Hey be careful!" she protested in her still monotonous voice. She was more concerned over her blades getting chipped rather than Robin getting a cut from them. Secretly, she was wishing that one of them would fall and stab him in his foot. That would teach him not to treat her weapons with such disregard. But nothing, to her displeasure, happened. Robin only shrugged and nodded to Cyborg who ran a check one last time to see if there was anything else she was hiding from them. Cyborg held up one finger.

"What is the last thing that's in there?" Robin asked.

Raven paused, seemingly debating on whether she should take it out but eventually reached her hand into the bag and took out the handheld mirror.

Beast Boy let out a snort of laughter. "I thought you weren't like other girls," he said between laughs as he tried to reach for the mirror.

But just as his hand was about to brush it, Raven slapped it harshly away. "Don't touch it!" she spat.

"Man, someone needs to take a chill pill." Raven sent him a look that said if he didn't shut the hell up he would be having his head sticking in the floor.

"This mirror is not a toy," she told them in a completely serious voice. "Whoever touches it, I will see to it that you will never lay a finger on it ever again, even if that means if I have to chop them all off to prevent you from doing so." They gulped and she glared at them threatening them to test her out. Wisely the Titans just took a step back and nodded their heads.

After an intense silence, Robin cleared his throat and fiddled with his green gloves, obviously wanting to speak about a certain topic that he wished he never had to bring up. Raven noticed this and furrowed her brows. "Got something to say, rainbow man? Or are you just going to stand there all day clearing your throat as if you have a hairball in it?"

Robin folded his arms and stopped fidgeting. "It's about the living arrangements," he said and paused deciding the wisdom of this decision.

"What about the living arrangements?" she drawled taking on the same defiant stance as Robin. "What? You don't want me to live here anymore? Suddenly come to regret your decision? Well that's fine with me. I wasn't my idea to come and live here anyway.

"No. It's just that the city pays for us to live here-"

"They should. You do, after all, save their asses every day." Raven remarked.

Robin ignored her and continued. "And we had made an agreement that only super heroes would live in the tower and no one else."

"And your point?" Raven asked, knowing where this was heading and praying that perhaps she was wrong.

"Well, the point is that you're going to have to become a Titan in order to live here. That means working and living together as a team and maintaining the Titans Tower to a suitable cleanliness as well as looking out for each other. So it also means accompanying the rest of us on missions, fighting crime, patrolling the city, protecting civilians, trusting each other, and being a role model to the whole city."

Raven had stood there silently throughout his bold announcement contemplating but when he had said the last two responsibilities she could help but let out an amused snort. "Trusting each other?" she asked obviously amused. "If you trusted me then you'd let me live where ever I wanted, but you don't. Which is one of the reasons why I'm here isn't it? Also I don't think you quite understand what an assassin is yet. I am a killer, not exactly the type of role model you want kids to copy."

"Well we're here to make you into one. Besides we won't allow you to keep killing people off like that. You may have gotten away with it before but not anymore."

"Good luck with that." She told them. "Listen, this how team thing sounds really nice and all but I'm not interested."

_Well, I tried being the nice guy_, Robin thought to himself. "We're not giving you a choice. Either become a Titan and follow the rules or we reveal your identity."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "That's blackmail you know?"

"I know." Robin replied.

She smirked once more. _Man, this guy could play just as dirty as I do_, she thought to herself. "Alright fine I'll play it your way, for now at least."

Robin's brow furrowed before once again relaxing. "Good. Cyborg." Cyborg took a communicator and handed it to Raven.

"What the hell is this?" she asked as her eyes looked at the com with disgust.

"It's what we use to contact each other when we can't do so in person. It is used for emergencies only and you are to where it on your person at all times. Okay?"

Raven grudgingly nodded, feeling compelled to simply open the window and chuck it out into the ocean below. "Anything else?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Under no circumstances are you to leave Titans Tower without permission and other than that there really isn't much else," Robin finally concluded.

"Good," Raven said as she stood up from the wall she had lazily been leaning against. "Since you got to give me rules I think it's fair that I give a few of my own. Right?" She didn't wait for them to answer. "First rule, as I said before don't touch my mirror unless you wish a terrible fate to befall you. Secondly, if you even think about getting rid of those weapons of mine I will take the personal liberty to castrate all of you myself." Raven didn't think Starfire would do such a thing seeing as she was such an air head, so she didn't bother thinking of a punishment for her. "So basically I'll comply if you comply. Oh and lets get another thing straight. No one is to ever come into my room without my permission. I don't like my personal space being invaded. But if you do and I find out I will make sure you suffer a fate far worse than the consequences for touching the mirror. And if you do both, well let's just say that I'd make your life a living hell. Understood?"

They nodded, slightly shivering after her icy tirade and Raven in response, grinned a bit.

"Right now was the exception to the third rule, seeing as I just laid out the ground work. So now if you don't mind get the hell out."

The Titans quickly scurried out of the room. None wanting to find out if she really meant what she said because they had a feeling she did. The door slammed shut, leaving them standing in the hallway.

"Um, anyone up for some pizza?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Marvelous idea, Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the living room. Cyborg and Robin slowly followed after.

"Man that Raven girl is one tough chick," Cyborg commented. "She scared me half senseless. It's going to be tough to try and keep a leash on someone like her."

"We have no choice but to."

"Yeah I know, but I don't think she's too fond of us."

"Well, that is probably a normal reaction due to the circumstances."

"Hopefully she'll come around though."

"Yeah," Robin said bitterly with a tinge of sarcasm, "hopefully."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** This chapter was more of a get to know you chapter rather than action. But trust me there will be plenty of action and all that other good stuff very soon. If not a lot in the next one then definitely in the one after that. I just don't like to write a story that just dives into the depths of the plot because often I find myself asking: What the hell is going on? And how do they know each other so well when they just met only five seconds before? Things like that. Next chapter is going to probably be when they discover what Raven can really do and I will probably make her kick all their asses just for kicks(sighI'm so evil). It may seem like a RaeRob fic but it's not. It's just that since Robin is the leader I figure he probably would do most of the talking and also the other Titans probably wouldn't be comfortable with talking to an assassin like her quite yet. Will there be pairings? I don't know. Depends on how I develop the story and what the people who review want. As always I am open to constructive criticism and any questions you have concerning this story and any of my other ones. Also reviewing motivates (as well as reminds me) to write faster. So more reviewsfaster updates. Once again I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update. My brain was seriously fried and I had to wait to write until it was repaired. But anyway I am back and I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible. If you're curious about my other story I am now beginning the process of writing the next chapter. I just wanted to get this one out first. Oh and if you're wondering about the title to this chap, it was the only one I could think of (I guess by brain has parts that are still singed). 


	3. Deliberately Disobeying

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans and sadly never will. (Bursts into tears)

**Author's Note:** Please forgive me! I know I haven't updated in forever. (Bangs head repeatedly into wall) I really do feel horrible about making you all wait so long to get this chapter out. But it is finally here! Yay! Now with the summer here I should be able to update my story quicker. Make that a lot quicker. Not only this one but my other Raven story as well. By the way the next chapter to the _Things You Lock Away_ should be coming out soon so keep your eyes peeled for it. And as for my _Dark Writings_ I'll try to add to it as soon as I come up with an idea. Once again thanks to all my reviewers. You guys really are my motivation to write! Just imagine if I didn't have you guys. It would probably take me a year to update! So once again I'm really sorry and beg for your forgiveness. Also I just want to comment on how fantastic _Birthmark_ and _The Prophecy_ were. I can't wait until _The End: Parts 1,2, and 3_ come on! I'm counting down the days. The part I loved the most however is when Raven kicks Slade's ass. It was one of the happiest moments in my life. Just thinking about it makes me excited. Yay! Okay so now on to the story.

* * *

**  
Deliberately Disobeying**

Raven snapped opened her eyes and got up from her lotus position. After a long night of meditating and thinking in the same position it felt good to stretch her stiff muscles. But right now she didn't have time to relax; she had other things planned. She entered her private bathroom and took a quick shower before slipping on her sleek black body suit along with the custom belt and boots. Using her powers she dried her hair before sitting down at her desk to examine her plan yet again.

She had spent all of last night planning. The first thing she had done was to check if there was the possibility that she could retrieve her weapons. Using the constant connection that allowed her to know where her weapons were she had found them located several floors below her. Unable to pinpoint its exact location she had simply hacked into the Titan's super computer and used the blue prints to find out their container. To her dismay they were located in a two foot thick walled vault that had electrical currents strong enough to kill someone pulsing through all six of its sides. If it wasn't for the damn electrical currents she could have easily slipped into the vault and retrieved her weapons, but seeing as how she couldn't phase through the vault she had sought out the passwords instead. To her surprise, as well as dismay, they had so many passwords it would probably take a week to decode. _Paranoid anyone?_

Sighing she rested her chin in her palm trying to think of any possible substitutions for her weapons. She could always steal one of the kitchen knives, but she seriously doubted they had anything sharp enough to cut through anything harder than a stick of butter. After reviewing the blueprints she had found a room labeled "Evidence Room" where apparently all the villains' weapons would go. But after researching into it farther she had discovered that if someone so much as breathed on them the alarm would automatically go off. Then again she could always just go to the Underground and buy a new weapon, but seeing as she was completely broke there would be no way in hell she could even afford a simple army knife. That left only her powers and she hated to use her powers for torture. Sure, it would be just as effective as using a tool but the satisfaction while doing the deed was less. There was just something about the sight of flesh being cut with a cold steel blade. So she was basically "screwed," Raven groaned to herself.

Resignedly she got up and phased into the kitchen. _There is no need to dwell on things that can't be changed or helped._ In the kitchen she grabbed one of their rather dull steak knives before phasing down to the basement. Everything was already going as planned. Now all she had to do was take the underground tunnel to the mainland and then she'd be free. She could, of course, just phase out of the tower or use her astral form but she didn't think it would be difficult for someone to spot her or a giant black bird against the sunrise. Slipping the steak knife into her boot, she then walked up to the large, steel, double doors that would lead her to the tunnel. Grinning she placed her hand on the door and was about to phase through when suddenly a voice called out to her to stop.

"You haven't even been here for a day and already you're deliberately disobeying orders."

Raven mentally kicked herself for not noticing his presence earlier before turning to face him, another monotonous mask in place. "Am I? I didn't notice."

"Where were you planning on going?" Robin asked even though it was obvious and he knew it. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"Out."

"Out where?" he persisted.

"Outside."

Robin spotted the steak knife sticking out of her boot. "And what's the knife for?"

"Self defense," she said smoothly as if she really was telling the truth. "Just in case anyone tried to attack me."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you capable of defending yourself without having to resort to weapons?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

Robin frowned. Getting a straight answer out of this girl was like trying to live on the sun, impossible. Robin felt like banging his head repeatedly on the wall instead he said, "Well that's what we're going to find out then."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, narrowing her eyes into slits.

"You'll see."

Raven frowned. She hated when people didn't tell her what she wanted to know. It made her feel like taking the steak knife and lodging it in his inflated head. Instead she curbed the desire and told herself that she could make him suffer later. "Fine."

Robin was surprised. She hadn't taken the bait. Here he was expecting her putting that knife to his throat for an answer but instead she had merely waved it off. _This girl is just full of surprises._

"So, since you're up already you might as well join me for breakfast." It sounded more like an order than a suggestion.

She only glared at him. No one spoke to her like that. Not even the leader of a dumb group of super heroes, especially not some guy in a rainbow suit. No way in hell.

Robin sighed. After prep talking himself last night about how he wasn't going to harbor any prejudice towards the assassin apparently he still did. "Listen being like this with each other is getting us nowhere. If we're going to be able to function properly as a team we need to act like one."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I never asked to be apart of this team."

"I know but unfortunately we don't have much of a choice."

"You could always just leave me alone," Raven countered, one hand propped on her hip.

"No I can't just let you continue killing people like this. How do I know if all the people you kill are demons?" Robin proposed.

Raven smirked. "I'll just have to take you back to the morgue then, won't I?"

"I guess so. But surely not all demons are evil-"

Raven let out a snort. "You must be really stupid then."

Robin frowned, _I am **not** stupid!_ "Even so, I don't trust you. What if you have another motive for killing them? How would I know if you're lying?"

She didn't say anything only kept her mouth firmly shut and her face blank. They stood staring at each other for a couple of minutes before Robin broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So are you going to come get breakfast?"

Raven only brushed past him and made her way towards the elevator.

"I'll take that as a yes." Robin said before turning around to follow her.

* * *

"So how did you find out about the tunnel that leads to the mainland?" Robin asked as he set about the kitchen gathering the necessary items for his breakfast.

"Simple, I just read this tower's blue prints," she replied wondering if he'd realize what that meant.

"Oh." Robin placed his bowl of cereal on the table and sat himself behind it. _Wait. Aren't the tower's blue prints located in the top secret files of the Titans' supercomputer? Only I have the access codes to those files and I'm sure that I didn't leave a copy of them lying around anywhere. So how did she manage to get them? Unless… _Robin looked up from his bowl his eyebrows drawn together and his teeth gritted to look at the girl who apparently hacked into the Tower's main frame. Raven saw his anger and smirked.

"Don't blame me. It's not my fault that you're systems were so easy to crack down," she told him as she leaned against the counter. Raven inwardly laughed and took pleasure from his immense anger. "But do you know what I find odd," she continued. "Is that it's harder to try to decode a simple vault than a supposedly 'complex' security system. I'm just surprised that a villain hasn't realized this yet."

Robin was fuming. _Not only had she hacked into the computer but she had tried to get her weapons back too! That explains the steak knife. But if Raven had managed to find the blue prints then what else had she found out? What if she managed to find- No she couldn't have. My identity is safe. But how can I be sure? Damn I knew I shouldn't have put in my file! _

Raven noticed his panicking. "What's wrong?" she taunted.

"You didn't happen to have looked up anything else did you?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I don't know should I have been?"

"No!" Robin replied firmly. "You shouldn't have been hacking into our systems in the first place! All those files are top secret for a reason!"

"Sounds to me like you have a secret you're trying to hide."

Sweat was beginning to form on his brow. What if she knew? No, he had to play it cool, make it seem as though he wasn't bothered. "Well I'm not the only one am I?"

"True. We all have things we hide." Deciding to put Robin out of his misery she added, "Relax, I didn't read anything but the blue prints, the evidence room, and the vault schematics."

Robin calmed himself down. He would have to trust her at her word. It was impossible to know if she knew his secret or not but just as well he would be deleting that file as soon as he was able. "Fine, but I better not catch you trying to hack into the computer or else-"

"Or else what, Bird Boy?" Raven challenged in a hard tone.

But Robin didn't have time to answer as the rest of the Titans bombarded into the room. As soon as they entered, however, they could feel the almost palpable tension that had settled in between the two birds.

"Um, is something wrong?" Beast Boy asked uneasily.

"Nothing is wrong," Robin snapped. "Just be ready to train in an hour. I have some stuff I got to do." And with that Robin left to probably go and delete the 'top secret' file.

Raven watched him leave with satisfaction.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Cyborg asked aloud while casting an eye at Raven before sorting through the pantry.

"Perhaps he was in one of those 'moods'." Starfire suggested.

"No, I don't think that's the case, Star," Cyborg told her while once again casting a glance at the assassin.

Raven internally shrugged. She didn't give a damn about what any of them thought. They were just lucky that she hadn't felt like spending the time to read all the data in their system.

Starfire noticing that Raven had nothing to eat flew over to her. "Friend, it appears as though you have not eaten. Perhaps you would like some breakfast, yes?"

"I don't do breakfast," Raven informed her.

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Beast Boy chimed in.

"Not to me it isn't."

"Surely there must be something that you would like. Perhaps the pan of cakes or the toast of French or the bay of gull-"

"Herbal tea would be fine, thank you."

"Do we even have herbal tea?" Beast Boy asked while scratching his head.

"Yeah. Last cabinet to the right, top shelf," Cyborg replied, without turning around.

_Still uptight about me. Oh well._ Raven went to the shelf and grabbed the box of tea before taking the kettle hanging on the wall and filling it with water. She then set it to boil and just stood there waiting for it to finish.

There was silence as each of them prepared their own breakfast. Cyborg a batch of waffles, Beast Boy some tofu, and Starfire some weird tameranian dish.

Raven left as soon as her tea was finished to the confines of her room. Grabbing a large book from off one of the shelves she sat on her rug, gently placing her mug by her side. With a wave of her hand Raven whisked the candles around her and set them alight. The room glowed eerily, the swirling designs on the wall seemed to come to life and move of their own accord, the statues seemed to watch her with an evil glint in their eyes. But Raven paid them no heed. Instead she grabbed the large text and became immersed in her reading.

* * *

Robin left the security room with a sigh of relief. She hadn't gone through his file. That was one thing he could at least be happy about and after deleting his file he was sure his secret was safe, at least for now.

As he entered the common room he was bombarded by yells and a horrible odor. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, screaming about who was going to win and groaning when something bad happened.

"Dude, I am so kicking your butt."

"We'll see about that you green elf!"

"I am green but I am not an elf!" Beast Boy cried indignantly as he sped up his racecar.

"So the green man with pointy ears says." Cyborg sped up his car so they were side by side.

"At least I'm not some metal hunk of chunk," Beast Boy retorted.

"Well watch as this metal hunk of chunk kicks your behind," Cyborg growled as he veered his car into Beast Boy's and sent him spinning into a tree only to result in Beast Boy's car exploding.

"What? No way! You cheated! You can't do that!"

"I can. I did. And I won. Booyah!" Cyborg yelled in triumph as he did a victory jig around a psst off Beast Boy.

"That's enough you two," Robin said interrupting them. "Take your aggression out on the training course."

"Oh man. Do we have to?" Beast Boy whined.

"Yes. Yesterday we didn't get to train so today we're making up for it with double training."

"Dude, you seriously can't be serious."

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Robin asked with an intimidating frown on his face.

"Aw chill out B. I know you're just afraid that I'm gonna whoop your butt again."

"Yeah right! Bring it on tin can!"

"Friends!" Starfire greeted cheerfully interrupting them. In her hands she held a grotesque smelling concoction, probably another one of her tameranian dishes. "I have just finished making Florp-florp! It is delicious! Please you must try it!"

The three boys sweat dropped and started to back away.

"Umm, no thanks Star, I already ate too much tofu."

"Same here, I'm stuffed with waffles."

"But just one taste please," Starfire pleaded.

"Why don't you save it for later, Star? After all we're going to train now and we can't do so on overloaded stomachs," Robin explained, praying to god that she would give up. Thankfully she did.

"Yes, you are correct friend Robin. I shall save it for later." Starfire beamed as she set her dish in the fridge.

"What about Raven?" Cyborg asked his mouth pulled into a frown.

"What about Raven?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

"Well isn't she supposed to train with us?"

"What!" Beast Boy exclaimed in horror. "And give her an excuse to kill us! As if! She'll probably tear me to shreds and then say it was an accident!"

"Relax Beast Boy," Robin told him. "Now that she's a member of this team we're going to have to learn how to work together, whether we like it or not."

"Fine but I'm not getting her," Beast Boy declared.

"I shall fetch her!" Starfire proclaimed joyously.

"No!" Robin quickly butted in.

"Oh. Why not?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Because it would probably be faster if I got her," Robin told her, but he was really thinking about how Raven might send Starfire into oblivion for disturbing her.

"Hmm. You are probably right, friend Robin."

"Yeah, so you three head down and I'll go get her."

"Whatever man."

"Better you than me dude."

"We shall see you down at the course of training!"

Robin watched as they walked away before making his way to Raven's room. Once there he knocked on her door and waited for a response. He heard some shuffling before the door opened two inches revealing only one of Raven amethyst eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" she monotoned.

"You'll see. Just follow me."

"This had better be good," Raven growled menacingly. _If not you might just find yourself without a head._

Robin didn't say anything only turned around and made his way down the stairs. Raven grudgingly followed, thinking of several scenarios which involved torture and a certain boy in a rainbow colored suit. Upon reaching the ground floor Robin led the way outside and stopped in front of what appeared to be a training course.

"You have got to be kidding me. You dragged me out here for this?" Raven scoffed angrily.

"Yes," Robin curtly replied gluing his eyes to hers. "From what I've seen so far it seems like you have control over some objects, you can go through walls, you can fly, and you have the ability to teleport but I want to see what else you can do and the extent of your abilities."

"For a traffic light you're more intuitive than you appear," Raven remarked snidely. The rest the Titans were throwing her dirty looks, but she ignored them. "So basically I just have to go from start to finish?"

Robin nodded.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," Raven said as she walked over to the line on the ground labeled 'start'.

The rest of the Titans gathered behind the consoles while Cyborg powered up the course. "On your mark get set go!" Cyborg yelled.

As soon as he said go Raven disappeared only to appear an eye blink later behind the finish line. The Titans all stood there with mouths agape, staring at her.

"Is that all?" Raven asked in a rather bored tone. "Because if it is I'm going back to my room now."

"No," Robin said angrily quickly recovering. "You're supposed to go through the course and beat all the obstacles, not just teleport from one end to the other!"

"Well you said all I had to do was go from start to finish," Raven replied as if she hadn't known any better. _Oh_ _how I love to psst people off._

Robin knew that Raven was trying to provoke him so he calmed himself down. "Just go back to the start line and get rid of all the obstacles," Robin told her through gritted teeth.

Raven only smirked before teleporting back to the starting line.

"Alrighty peoples here we go," Cyborg announced. "3,2,1 Go!"

Raven launched herself forward only to be bombarded with exploding energy discs. Quickly encasing them with her black magic she sent them flying back into the machines that had spat them out. Doing a back flip she narrowly avoided three laser beams before she ripped them off their podiums and flung them off to the side with her magic. As she approached the walls that kept being lifted up and slammed back down she just used her soul self to phase through them. Upon passing through the stomping walls she was encountered with a horde of human looking robots.

"Physical assault only. No powers allowed for this part," Cyborg yelled out to her.

Behind the robots was the finish line. All she had to do was destroy the robots and get past them without using her powers. Raven smirked. _A piece of cake. _

The first robot moved towards her raising its fist in a punch which Raven easily dodged before pulling its own arm off and swinging it at its head. Its head rolled to the floor and the its body collapsed on the spot. Two more robots moved to attack but Raven easily jumped over and behind them before smashing their heads so hard together that they crumbled on impact. Raven barely had time to turn around before a robot with a sword instead of a hand swung its blade down at her. Raven easily caught the blade between her palms ignoring the stinging pain that arose. Still maintaining her defensive hold she kicked out one of the robot's knees, and unbalanced it fell to the ground as Raven released her hold. Quickly jumping onto its chest she slammed her foot through it and then twisted the sword-hand off. _Yes. A weapon only makes things easier. _Three more robots ran to attack her. Raven wasted no time and proceeded to chop off the leg that was aiming for her chest as she dodged the punch meant to be for her face. Whirling around she quickly cut that assailant's arm off before cutting out both their circuitry. For the last she cut off its legs, completely disabling it. Raven looked up, sword at the ready, prepared to face more but was only met with the sight of all the mangled robots. Getting out of her stance she calmly strode across the finish line before planting her sword halfway into the ground.

"And you call that a training course?" Raven asked in disbelief as she placed a hand on her hip. "I could do that with my eyes closed."

All the Titans could do was just stand there with their mouths agape. They had set it to the hardest level just so they could see her beg them to stop but she had defeated the course as though it were nothing. At first they thought the lasers would have done her in but when they didn't they thought for sure that she wouldn't be able to fight hand to hand combat very well. But boy were they wrong. She had kicked the crap out of the bots reducing them to worthless pieces of metal scraps and had done it without even breaking a sweat, and they had been set to the hardest level!

"Well, if this is it I'm out of here," Raven told them before teleporting off to her room. The Titans could only stare at the spot she had just left. How could one person be that powerful?

**

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. It may be a bit different than my first two chappies because I haven't written in so long but I did the best I could. Also considering its 3 o'clock in the morning I'm not really fully with it. So let me know what you think of it. Tell me if you thought it was good or not. Also whether it was similar to the writing style I used in my previous chapters or not. Anyways I'm really proud of myself for finishing this chapter. It's not that I don't like to write it's just that I get so lazy sometimes. Even when I really want to write sometimes I wind up sitting in front of the computer thinking about what I am going to write about instead of actually writing it. Ever have that problem? Well I'll try to be more conscientious of it and do my best to write instead of just thinking about what I am going to write. Heehee. So anyways… Please review! It makes my day when people review my story! Also I'd like to thank you all for your support! Once again I'm really sorry. I feel terrible for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. Smack myself a couple of times. Okay that hurt.**

Anyway what's the deal with the secret Robin's trying to hide? Will Raven figure out a way to go out on her nightly outings? And will the boys be able to escape from Starfire's cooking? Keep reading to find out! And don't forget to review!

Also I just want to explain about the link between Raven and her weapons. They are not ordinary weapons. (Obviously.) They are specially made so Raven can store a bit of her magic in them. And if you've ever seen that episode with Cyborg's car you'd know that a bit of Raven soul goes into something that she uses her powers on. So since it's a bit of her soul she should be able to tell or get the sense where her weapons are. Get it? If you don't tell me so in your review and I'll do my best to explain it in better terms.

**MUST READ:**

Oh and I am thinking of putting a pairing in this story. I think it may be pretty obvious which one. But I am undecided and I really need your guys help. So when you review tell me whether you would want pairings or not. And if yes, then who? I can't guarantee that I'll put pairings in or if I do that they'll be the ones you want but I'll try my best to satisfy everyone.


	4. X Marks the Spot

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Teen Titans. Otherwise I would undoubtedly not be writing this fan fiction.

**Author's Note:** It really has been forever since last I updated. I have had this chapter ready for quite a long time however with entering a new school and having a crapload of work, I have been unable to update or write. However, alas I will be finished with finals soon and thus you can expect more chapters up sooner. Once again sorry and don't forget to review so that I know if you're still interested. Thanks a bunch!!

* * *

**X Marks the Spot**

Raven once again found herself encased within her room, except this time she was sitting on the ledge of the open window instead of meditating. She had been sitting there for two hours time pondering on how to accomplish her nightly visits without getting caught. She had narrowed it down to several options. The first being that she gave up that job all together; which she sure as hell wasn't going to do. Second, she could somehow persuade them into allowing her to go, which she doubted would ever happen. Third, she would just have to find something that she could use against them.

The third option was by far the best, or seemingly only possible option, she had left. Using force to get them to obey her would only cause them to release her identity to the world, which of course she couldn't have. That only left finding enough dirt to use as a trade off. But how would that possibly work when she hardly even knew them? Sure, Robin may have had some dirt on his profile but she was pretty damn sure that not a single trace of that file was existent anymore. She could always try to find out his secret by using other sources but that would take at least a week or so of time, probably even more now that the traffic light knew his secret was almost found out.

_But what could be so important that he'd so desperately try to keep it hidden? _Raven pondered the question over and over until a comment from before suddenly struck her.

"_But do you know what I find odd? Is that it's harder to try to decode a simple vault than a supposedly 'complex' security system."_

_That's it! Whatever is in that vault must have some clue to Bird Brain's secret. Why else would it be so heavily guarded? And now that I think about it, his room is on the same floor as the vault. There must be something in there that will give me some sort of clue. I could try to read his mind but doing that would be too dangerous especially when the person is unwilling to go through with it. I wonder if another of those Titans know what is in that vault. It could be possible, but also they might not. And even if they did know I don't think they'd trust me enough to tell me. So I have one of two choices. Either I wait the week it will take me to decode the vault or I just try to get friendly with the rest of those Titans. Both don't sound very appealing but perhaps doing both would be for the best. That way I could lure them into trusting me while also taking their attention away from doing the act. _

"If he plans on using blackmail to keep me here then I'll just have to use blackmail to get me out." Raven smirked triumphantly as she stood up from the sill and pulled her shades closed. This plan was foolproof. It would take time but in the end it would be well worth it.

* * *

The sound of loud, obnoxious humming assaulted Raven's ears as she entered into the kitchen which would have been empty if not for the happy alien girl floating around it. Unaware of the new arrival Starfire continued gathering items and placing them on the table. For several minutes this continued and the items on the table were just getting stranger and stranger. After a while, Starfire settled to the ground and started to sort them out. The sight was enough to make Raven want to puke. Deciding that if she continued her observations she really would get sick she stepped from the shadowed doorframe and into view. Starfire automatically jumped into the air, her hands glowing with green power as a shadow fell over her work.

"It's only me, no need to have a heart attack," Raven told her as Starfire registered who she was and lowered herself back to the ground.

"I am sorry. I was not expecting you."

"No problem," Raven dead panned.

"Have you come to join me in the creation of friendship pudding?" Starfire asked, eyes alight with enthusiasm now that she finally had another female to cook with.

Raven noticed this but ignored it. "Actually I just came for a cup of tea."

"Oh," Star responded sounding a little put out before going back into over-cheerful mode. "Would you like to join me then?"

"No, cooking is not one of my strong points." Raven replied honestly as she began rummaging through the cabinets looking for the kettle she had used just the day before.

"Here you go!" Starfire offered as she suddenly was floating right in front of Raven's face holding the kettle.

"Um…Thanks," Raven said as she took the kettle before grabbing it and filling it with water.

"It was nothing. I am glad that I could help a friend." Starfire announced in that sickeningly sweet voice.

Raven didn't reply, only continued settling the kettle on the stove and grabbing a box of pocky. Starfire turned back to her concoction, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the dead silence only interrupted by the clang of her kitchen utensils.

"Friend," Starfire began uneasily, "perhaps you would like to sample my cooking when it is completed?"

Raven poured the tea in a mug and sipped at her tea. "No, I wouldn't." With that statement Raven exited the room.

Raven was practically drowning in the waves of dejection that the abandoned alien was feeling as she walked down the staircase. _Well that sure didn't go as I had planned. It seems like I can't be even friendly to over-obnoxious aliens._ It wasn't that she hated the alien girl, it was just the fact that her innocence pissed Raven off more than she would admit. Besides, Raven had other plans for today instead of cooking grotesque dishes in the kitchen.

Today would be day one of her investigation into the Bird Boy's secret. Upon mulling over the possible options on the roof while sipping her tea she had come to the conclusion that Starfire was too naïve and Beast Boy too dumb to interrogate the secrets of the Blunder Boy. Of course she couldn't go to the rainbow man himself and so that left only one possible option: the cybernetic teen so aptly named, Cyborg.

After returning her cup to the kitchen Raven had done a quick soul stretch to find the cybernetic teen which revealed he was located in the garage Robin had previously caught her in the night before. Deciding to see the tower with her own eyes instead of relying on the blueprints, she walked down twenty flights of stairs until they finally stopped before the entrance to the garage.

"Nice car." The compliment sounded startlingly loud in the quiet room. Raven was leaning against the doorway with her hands folded over her chest.

"Don't touch it." Cyborg commanded, not looking as he continued his work under the Tcar's hood.

"I wasn't going to," Raven replied not moving from her spot in the doorway. For a while it was so quiet that Cyborg believed she had left, but when he glanced up she was still in the same position. Cyborg quickly cast his gaze back to his work and tried to ignore her platonic stare.

When five minutes later he looked again to see her still standing there he roughly asked, "What do you want?"

"Perhaps I don't want anything," was Raven's monotonous reply.

"Perhaps you do," Cyborg quickly retorted as he now focused his eyes on hers. "Why else would you come down here?"

"Maybe I simply wanted to."

"But we both know that's not the case," Cyborg voiced aloud.

"True," she agreed, still maintaining her position in the doorway.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Cyborg waved his hand signaling her to come over and sit on a nearby stool. She silently obeyed, while Cyborg leaned against the Tcar with his arms folded across his broad metallic chest.

"I don't trust you." Cyborg's blatant statement echoed throughout the silent garage.

"You have no reason to," Raven offered.

"And you're giving me nothing to go on."

"No, I'm not,' she once again agreed.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked.

"Because I don't believe in giving false pretense."

"But you believe in killing people," Cyborg accused.

"No, only demons."

"And that's it?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"That's it."

Another long tense pause before Raven opened her mouth to speak again.

"If you're worried about yourself and your friends, I have no intention of hurting you or them. It wasn't in my plan to have any of you involved but once you're in, you're in."

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked, his tone losing its sharp edge and his eye softening up a tinge.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Cyborg; you're way too intelligent for that. Unfortunately getting involved with me will most likely drag all of you into harms way. I will do what I can to prevent this from happening, but the truth can only remain hidden for so long."

"What kind of danger are you talking about?" Cyborg asked concern evident in his voice.

Raven looked him straight in the eye. "The killing kind."

"Figures," Cyborg sighed before turning around to once again work on his car. "I guess I should have expected it." He continued as he worked. "You are an assassin; it's only plausible that someone wants you dead after you keep killing their brethren off."

"That's part of the situation, but it goes deeper than that."

"And you're going to tell me how deep the rabbit hole goes, Morpheus?" Cyborg asked sarcastically as he once again locked his brown orbs with her amethyst ones.

Raven looked away. "No, I can't."

"Is it that you can't or that you won't?"

Raven sighed. "Believe me the more help I could get with this situation the better it would be. However, I already tried that and the results were disastrous. Certain demons can recognize lies, smell secrets or forbidden knowledge. It allows them to pinpoint exactly who their enemies are and how long they need to torture them to extract the information they need. It's too dangerous for anyone but me to know, because I can shield my mind from their probes. But for people like you and your teammates, you'd all be torn so easily apart it will seem like child's play. Right now, there is no need for you to get involved, and I'm hoping that you'll never need to be. But for the moment for all of you: ignorance is bliss."

There was a pause as Cyborg absorbed this information during which he was screwing on a new wheel.

"Shouldn't you be telling Robin this first?"

"So he could kill me on the spot? I don't think so."

"You got a point. He can be pretty single minded."

"No kidding." Raven said to his broad metallic back.

Once the last bolt was screwed in Cyborg got up and turned around with a rather odd look on his face.

"You've got my trust," he told her extending out his hand.

Raven gave him a bit of an almost genuine smile as she shook his hand. "That's good to know. Thank you, Cyborg."

"No problem. If anything too dangerous comes up, let me know alright?"

"I'll try to fill you in," Raven replied as she stood up from the stool and headed towards the door. "I'll see you around."

Raven had already retreated up the stairs before Cyborg could reply. Raven grinned. She may not have found out the secret but this was just the first step to accomplishing her goal. It's easier to sneak around when no one has their guard up. Speaking of which, Robin was now standing on the top of the stairs, arms folded across his chest.

"Where were you?" he queried, trying not to sound suspicious but failing.

"What's the matter? I can't take a simple stroll around my new home?" Raven retorted back in a lethargic tone bound to piss him off.

"Never mind," Robin sighed as he dropped one of his arms and ran the other through his hair.

Raven smirked and went to move around him.

"Wait."

Raven stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes before reluctantly turning back to face the traffic light.

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"Nothing imperative," Raven monotoned. "Why do you ask?"

"Then come with me. I have some important things I want you to look at."

* * *

Apparently what Robin considered important, Raven considered trash. Stacks and stacks of papers and file folders littered the room that Raven stood in the doorway of.

"And what exactly is so important about stacks of papers?" Raven asked incredulously.

"They are not just stacks of papers!" Robin huffed. "They are the files of every criminal that has ever surfaced in Jump City."

"They still are just stacks of paper," Raven reaffirmed. "Messy stacks of paper at that."

"Well that's why we're here," Robin announced.

Raven raised a slender brow. "I am not doing office work."

"It's not office work. We're going to review all these criminal files so you can become familiar with the villains we fight and their powers."

"Oh," Raven said in a bored as hell tone.

"Yeah, and then when we're done looking through all the case records we'll just put them back where they belong," Robin attempting to hold back a snicker as he saw the assassin getting a tick in her temple.

"What a convenient coincidence," Raven muttered.

"Isn't it?" Robin agreed as he feigned cheerfulness.

Raven didn't reply, instead she moved to one corner of the room and picked up a file folder to examine.

Robin was surprised. He had half expected the assassin to dismiss him right then and there but to see her actually obey… He grinned. Well no matter what the reason at least he now had a helping hand. Robin quickly went to another stack on the other side of the room and began to file them into their proper places.

* * *

For an hour the only sound that could be heard in the records room was the shuffling of paper and the barely audible intakes and exhales of breath. So far Raven had found nothing interesting.

Originally she had planned on storming out of the room and leaving the work to Rainbow boy, but then she realized that perhaps by looking through the files she could possibly find someone who was connected to the demonic occurrences in the city. However, most of the villains in the files she had heard about in the newspaper and so she found it unnecessary to look through their files.

Raven was about ready to give up on this fruitless search when she spotted a name she had never seen before on the bottom of a stack. Gingerly she took the file out and read the cover: RED X: CONFIDENTIAL CASE FILE. Raven grinned and opened the file only to be dismayed by the lack of information. Apparently the only facts they had about this Red X villain was that he was a thief with a xynothium powered suit and no known other abilities other than what the special suit provided. Raven read down to the bottom where the date of the last citing/confrontation with the thief had been two years ago. Raven stared into the mask of Red X in the full body shot that was in the file. For some odd reason she felt as if she knew who this person was. Raven scanned her memories but came up with a blank. However, this did not deter Raven, whenever her empathic abilities sensed something odd they had always been right.

She turned around and held out the picture of the criminal out in front of her. "Hey, bird boy."

"What?" Robin asked not turning from his rummage through the file cabinets.

"Who's this Red X?"

The response was immediate. Robin twirled around, snatched the picture from her hand, and looked at the open case file with an angry look on his face. He stared at it for some time before realizing that Raven was staring at him with one brow arched in question.

Robin looked away. "He's just a criminal that got away," he stiffly answered before turning around and trying to focus on filing the folders while his heart pounded furiously in his chest.

"I see." Raven tucked the snapshot back in its holder and grabbed the file. "Then," Raven stood up, "You won't mind if I borrow this for a few days."

Robin turned abruptly about to protest but she had already left. He silently cursed and left for the training room.

From the shadows in the stairwell Raven watched him leave. He certainly was pissed. Perhaps because she had stung his ego by bringing up a criminal he had failed to capture. Or perhaps this meant something more?

Raven grinned and looked down at the folder. _Maybe not just trash after all._

* * *

Dinner that night was uneventful and Raven tried to play it nice with everyone even though Robin kept drilling holes in her head when he thought she wasn't looking.

Raven tired of his ridiculousness stood up and pushed herself away from the table. "You have a problem boy wonder?" Raven demanded, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked trying to play innocent.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me," Raven said trying to keep herself from blowing up the kitchen. "You know damn well what you've been doing."

Robin stood up, his feet spread out as though prepared for a fight. "Oh? And what exactly have I been doing?"

"You've been staring holes into my head for the last fifteen minutes."

"That's only because you took the file from the records room when you're not supposed to!" Robin growled at her.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" Raven asked incredulousness lacing her monotone. "You should have said something before I left the room."

"I figured that the CLASSIFIED would deter you from doing so and you left before I could even tell you!"

Raven angrily drew the file, seemingly from out of midair, and threw it towards the traffic light. "Fine, have it."

Robin angrily grabbed the file and marched out of the room.

For a while there was silence. No one moved and no one spoke.

Finally Raven sat back down and asked, "Is he always so childish?"

"Don't worry about him," Cyborg told her. "He's a by the book type of guy. You don't know all the rules yet, so don't worry about it. He can be very stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed. "Which file did you take anyway?"

"Red X's."

Beast Boy almost spit his food out all over the table. "You took WHAT?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No wonder Robin was upset," Starfire chirped in. "Red X is a sore spot for him. He was the only criminal Robin could never capture."

"Really?" Raven asked now interested.

"Yup, when we fought Red X he always knew our weaknesses and used that to his advantage, especially Robin's. Robin was always getting caught in one of his booby traps and that left us to duke it out with Red X with no leader when we finally caught up to him. If Robin had the chance to fight him in hand to hand combat I'm pretty sure he would have beat X. But Robin never got the chance, and so Red X has become a very touchy subject for him," Cyborg explained.

"It's hard to believe that Bird Brain was caught by a mere trap," Raven led on. "It must have been a pretty difficult trap to escape from if he couldn't catch up with you guys."

"Actually it was just a net," Beast Boy blurted out.

"A net powered by zynothium," Cyborg chipped in. "Or so that's what Robin said oozed out after he managed to smash the thing and escape."

"So I assume it's somewhere in the Jump City landfill by now," Raven muttered, disappointed that one of her only clues was resting in a trash heap.

"Actually it's in the evidence room. If you want you can go take a look. There's lots of interesting stuff in there."

Raven tried to hide her excitement, for once things were going her way. "Nah," she replied, "that type of stuff doesn't interest me."

"Too bad." Cyborg returned to eating his food as Beast Boy once again dug into his food like the animal he was.

"Friend would you like desert?" the Tameranean princess held in her hands what looked to be a mysterious concoction of jello and dirt.

"No thanks." With those words Raven got up, placed her tray in the sink, and disappeared in a wisp of black.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Okay so there was a reference to a line from The Matrix, which by the way I do not own either. Also in this story nobody knows that Robin was Red X, and nobody has stolen the suit. Expect more action and sarcasm in the next chapter! Yay! Read and Review and I will update faster!! 


End file.
